Persona N: Dark Hours Arise
by Lightning-kun
Summary: An hour hidden between one day and the next; A "Dark Hour," I suppose. When monsters infest the night and normal humans sleep in coffins, a group fights. Naruto awakens his Potential during his fifth birthday, and enters the Dark Hour. Lots of P3P themes.


Hello all, I finally have my computer back! My other story is on hold, but I'll try to remember what I was doing. For now, enjoy this. I started playing Persona 3: Portable and it is AWESOME!

Uhh No pairings decided. Review about that.  
Just so you know, Itachi should be about, like, 10 years old. Because He was 18 during Naruto(The first part, not shippuuden), killed his clan at 13, and this is 3 years before that. So yeah.

-Five years after the Kyuubi attack...October 10, a few minutes before midnight-

He was completely defenseless. One moment he was hiding in an abandoned alleyway. The next, he was being attacked by a group of civilians lead by a ninja wearing a vest. The ninja was nothing remarkable, an average, everyday chunin most likely. The civilians were just a group of randomly assembled people; merchants and street bums, the whole lot of them. They all stood menacingly around the small blonde boy, muttering to each other and smiling evilly. The attack started off with the ninja just jabbing the boy with a senbon. Then, orchestrated chaos ensued. One by one, wordlessly, the villagers took a single shot at the boy. They were merciless, aiming for the first thing they saw; whether it was the boys arms, legs, head, chest, anything. The boy could do nothing but try and block as much damage as possible...

What seemed like hours later, but was only a few minutes, the beating stopped and the chunin stepped forward. He spread his arms out wide and started talking.

"This night...the fifth anniversary of when this _demon_ killed our people...this is the night it dies...we will avenge our friends, family, and fellow villagers! Tonight, the demon will return to _hell! _Where it _belongs!_" The crowd started cheering somewhat quietly, not wanting to attract more attention. The chunin took out a simple kunai knife and stalked over to the blonde boy. Putting the knife to the boy's throat, the ninja simply asked, "Any last words..?"

Mustering up his voice and courage, even after such a morale draining beat down, the boy shakily muttered, "...I will die as Naruto Uzumaki, not anything or anyone else."

The chunin nodded slightly, before going to slide the knife across skin...

Naruto closed his eyes...

But nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, the blonde saw an amazingly eerie sight...

A single black coffin, glowing blood red, was standing in front of him where his would-be-killer was. And behind it, where the villagers were, stood many more black coffins, glowing the same red. Without a thought, Naruto ran as fast as his damaged body could. Away. Away from the beating, away from the coffins that saved his life...

-Rooftop, same time-

"..."

Two shadow-like figures stood next to each other. The only noticeable thing anyone would be able to see were the eyes. One pair was red and black; the other, dark gray.

"...Itachi..."

"Yes, senpai?"

"Test him. Let him sink or swim in Tartarus..."

"Yessir..."

The taller figure with the gray eyes disappeared.

"So...this is Naruto Uzumaki...I hope I can be a good senpai to him..."

-Near what used to be the Hokage tower...-

"Where...where did Jiji's tower place go..?"

Naruto stood in front of a tall, greenish black tower, with some sort of red liquid flowing out of various places. The tower, err..._towered_ over Konoha, being at least ten times the size of the hokage tower, probably more. Scared beyond belief, Naruto slowly walked towards the tower doors, hoping his Jiji was still inside...

After opening the doors and walking inside, Naruto could instantly tell that the hokage wouldn't be inside...because the tower was completely different than normal. A large staircase leads to a pair of large doors, whilst a strange device that seems to be off sits off to the side. The spacious room is tiled, black and white, like a chessboard.

"Wha...what is this place..?"

Hearing a noise, the blonde boy quickly turned around, only to come across a strange, black...blob? With a mask on it? The blob seemed to notice the blonde, as it made an odd noise before running straight at the only other person in the area. Naruto panicked and started to run away, only to trip over an object on the floor. No, two objects: A normal naginata(Basically a curved sword blade on a staff), and a weird, metallic object with a handle , a barrel, and a trigger or switch of some sort. Looking over at the approaching monster, the blonde suddenly became calm...reached for the metallic object...put it against his temple...

And pulled the trigger.

-A/N-

HE'S NOT DEAD LOL.

Short chapter cuz it felt right to end it there and its just the intro. Deal with it, next will be longer.

Review please, I won't even make a new chapter until I get 5 reviews. Flames make me laugh so bring it on Trolls.


End file.
